Hot For Teacher
by direradiance
Summary: Adam/Jay student teacher fic as demanded from the ladies in the reeksofawesome community on lj. AU and slash.
1. Chapter 1

Oh and I love Jeff to death by the way! It's just that Phil doesn't, haha. He'll get more love in later chapters :)

* * *

"Jay." Jay turned around when he heard his name, looking to the back of the room. Mr. Copeland was sitting there at his desk, blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun, wearing a white button shirt and dark jeans. He stared for a second before Mr. Copeland spoke again, "Jay come here, I need to talk to you for a second."

He looked around at the other students quietly doing their work before he got up and walked to Mr. Copeland's desk, playing with the hem of his black skull t-shirt as he went. He bit his lip and stuffed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans when he stood in front of his desk, slightly nervous.

"Yes?" He looked in Mr. Copeland's green eyes, god he was way too hot to be a teacher.

"I think I need you to stay after school today," Mr. Copeland answered, staring at Jay's lips.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, " Jay started, looking innocently at Mr. Copeland.

"Yes you have. You've been bad Jay, very bad..." he smirked, leaning forward over his desk...

Jay was snapped out of his thoughts by a rubber eraser flying and hitting him in the side of the face. He blinked a few times and turned in his desk to glare at the person who threw it at him.

"What the fuck Phil?" he glared at his best friend, who was sitting sideways in his desk laughing at him in his yellow Avengers t-shirt and camo shorts. Jay picked up his eraser and threw it back, hitting him in the chest.

The pink eraser bounced off of Phil's chest, hitting the Captain America right in that face, and onto the floor in between them. Phil continued to look at Jay and didn't skip a beat, "You're picking that up. And next time I'll just let you sit there looking like a moron and not tell you that we're about to take a test."

Jay looked around, the rest of the class was already moving around and switching desks. Mr. Copeland was unusually cool and let them take tests and quizzes in groups, most likely so he didn't have to worry about grading thirty or so papers. Phil waved the sheet of paper the test was on on his face, and Jay batted it away.

"I have the test already now hurry up and move your desk." Jay flicked the sheet of paper and they grabbed their desks and awkwardly scooted them together before sitting back down again.

"God, no, not again." Phil frowned as his other friend Jeff took them empty seat in front to them, sitting in it backwards with his legs on either side of the chair.

"Hey man," Jeff leaned forward onto their desks and pushed some strands of purple and red hair out of his face, "Sorry I didn't sit by you guys today, I was late."

Jay started to write his name on the top of their test and Phil just stared blankly at Jeff. "Don't worry about it, in fact you can just sit back there all the time. That would be great."

Jeff glared and pulled the paper across the desk, writing "Jeff Hardy" in his odd bouncy way right below "Jay Reso" before Phil could object. Jay looked between them and shook his head as Phil grimaced and scribbled "Phil Brooks" onto the paper. This way always how it was with them.

"So did you guys study?" Jay asked, half paying attention, looking over the test in front of them. Now was when he started to regret not doing the homework packet.

"No man, I was hanging out with Itchweed last night-" Jeff began. Jay looked up from his paper, and Phil continued to glare.

"Jeff why the fuck are you even over here? Seriously we'd be better off as a-"

"Man I help, last week I answered that one question."

Phil was grinding his teeth and looked like he was about to punch him, and Jeff stared back at him unfazed. Jay was about to say something, when he heard a voice from the back of the room.

"Guys." Jay turned his head around at the sound of Mr. Copeland's voice, "Get to work. 30 minutes." He looked at all three of them before going back to reading something at his desk.

"Okay Mr. Copeland." Jay answered back, and Phil mimicked him in a high pitched voice while making a face. Jay turned his head head back around and glared at Phil before he smacked them both in the back of the head. "Both of you need to seriously shut the fuck up." he hissed, trying to keep his voice down as he tried to return the focus back to their test, and not getting in trouble.

"Jay!" Jay froze at the sound of his name, still facing forward, "Keep it down." He put his head in his hands and sunk into his seat. He was going to kill them someday.

"Jay." Phil turned to him as the bell rang, backpack already over his shoulder. Everyone had finished their tests early, so they had sat around for the last 15 minutes of class just talking. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah sure." Jay answered, waving at Jeff who was already halfway out the door. He paused to look over at the teacher's desk before he pushed the door open, and Mr. Copeland looked up from where was straightening out the papers on his desk and smiled at him.

"Have a good weekend Jay." He felt his heart race in his chest and he blushed a little. Have a good weekend Jay, not Jay and Phil!, he thought grinning to himself.

"Uh you too!" he managed to say before walking out the door with Phil, trying not to smile too much as they walked to the parking lot.

"So you wanna come over again, go to the movies or something? I'll buy you dinner you can suck my dick?"

Jay laughed at that, "You wish, How about I kick your ass again in Marvel vs Capcom and then you can suck my dick?"

"Hmm... I'll let you call me Mr. Copeland," Phil grinned and Jay punched him in the arm, hard.

"I'm going to kill you someday, I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I was at Summerslam the other week and real life has been kicking my ass. Things get posted on lj before they get posted here though, so if I disappear from here you can probably fine me there!

* * *

Adam sat in the back of his classroom trying not to stare at the clock but failing miserably. Thirty more minutes, just thirty more minutes until school was out and he'd be off for four weeks of fall break. No kids, no grading papers, no getting up early- he looked at the time on his computer, twenty-nine more minutes. Couldn't he just let everyone go early? There was no way he'd get away with it, not a half hour early at least, but he was tempted. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair- at this point he wasn't even pretending to do work and neither were his students. Everyone was out of their seats, sitting around talking about what they had planned for the break or whining about going to make-up classes, but he focused on one student in particular.

Jay was sitting sideways in his desk in a tight gray t-shirt and jeans, laughing and talking to Phil and Jeff. Adam chewed on the end of his pen, it's not that he listened in on his students conversations often, but they were loud, and it's not like there was anything else to do. Plus, Jay was cute and easily embarrassed, and it was fun to catch him saying something and then tease him about it.

"So are you guys coming over afterward then?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'you guys'?" Phil looked at Jay, annoyed, "I thought you said we were going to the movies."

"Yeah, 'we'," Jeff looked at Phil and grinned, and Adam tried not to laugh. Their hatred for each other made for nearly endless entertainment, especially when he purposefully paired them up for assignments. "Unless you don't want to go anymore, fine with me."

Jay looked Phil, blue eyes wide as he pleaded, "Come on Phil! Don't make me choose between you two." Cute.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Fiiine, I'll go, but only because I feel sorry for you. No one should have to endure Jeff alone." He watched Jay grin, it looked like he was used to getting what he wanted.

"Aw, fuck you man." Jeff shook his head and Jay laughed, and Adam smiled. Jay had a cute laugh, and very pink lips...

"Whatever. So Jay, you want me to come over after so I can beat you some more in Halo and you can suck on my dick?" Pink lips sucking... Adam abruptly stopped that train of thought, somewhat horrified at himself.

Jay smirked, "Hey you're tongue ring is all healed up now right? That's good, you can put it to good use tonight, when your down on your knees..." Adam put his face in his palms, and tried not to laugh. This actually happened all the time- for some reason, high school students never realized that their conversations could be heard by more than just who they were talking to. Oh, the things he had overheard over the years...

"Jeff, you would lose on purpose." Phil and Jay both laughed while Jeff frowned from where he was sitting on the floor.

Jeff looked up at both of them, "What do you mean by that? Why would I lose on purpose man?" Jay and Phil looked at each other before looking back at Jeff, laughing.

"Because you love sucking di-"

"Jay," Adam almost laughed as he got Jay's attention, watching him stop mid-sentence, mortified. "Keep it PG, ok?" Jay closed his eyes and a few of his other students turned to look at him, wondering what they were talking about before going back to whatever they were doing. Jay had turned a nice shade of pink and looked like he was threatening to do terrible things to Phil, though he couldn't hear exactly what.

Adam looked at the clock again, fifteen more minutes. What was he going to do for a month? He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Chris about doing something that day. Five minutes later and he's already planned it all out and was going to meet him in an hour. He looked at the time on his phone, ten more minutes...

"Alright I'm gonna let you guys go early but be careful and don't get into any accidents for the next ten minutes- I'm responsible for you until 2:30." His class cheered and were out the door in what seemed like seconds, and he smiled at Jay as he paused in the doorframe before Phil pushed him out the door. He grabbed his stuff that he'd already put away and locked up the classroom for the next four weeks.

* * *

"Adam, tell me the truth- is there somebody else?" Chris looked at him seriously from across the table, playing with his napkin. They were eating on the patio of the pizza kitchen, on one of the outermost tables- there was only two other people eating, probably because of how early it was.

Adam looked at Chris over the top of his sunglasses, "No, there's no one else Chris. Where would you get that idea?" It was an incredibly nice afternoon, and he looked around at the rest of the mall to avoid meeting Chris' eyes. They were sitting at the table closest to the edge of the patio, and he watched people with different shopping bags pass by.

"You're not even looking at me Adam."

Adam took off his sunglasses and put them on the table in front of him, "What do you want me to say Chris? I told you I've just been busy with work, you know how it is." He took a drink of his ice-water.

"When was the last time we made love?"

Adam almost choked on his water, laughing and spilling some of it on his chin and Chris laughed at him, slapping a hand on the table. They were close, but not that close.

"Seriously though, you never call me anymore! You know what I've been doing for the last week? Playing with my kids." His blue eyes stared at Adam who laughed in response.

"Jesus Chris, you say that like it's a bad thing." He nodded and smiled at the waitress as she put two beers on their table before walking back into the restaurant.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing! I'm just saying after you play food for awhile you start craving weird things. Like a red bell pepper on a plate, or a banana hotdog. It's like hell, there's coffee but every time you go to pour it nothing comes out, and when you set it back down it's full again."

Adam laughed and took a drink of his beer, "Are you drunk when you play with them?"

"Nooooo," Chris took a sip of his beer, his blue eyes avoiding Adam's face, "Okay maybe sometimes. You don't know what it's like watching kids shows all the time." They both laughed, drinking and catching up while they killed time before their movie.

"Hey Mr. Copeland!" Adam turned to look to see who called his name, waving at Jeff when he saw him as he, Phil and Jay walked by their table.

"Don't tell me you're going to start doing that too you hick, it's not funny." Jay said, shaking his head in irritation as he walked. Phil stopped at looked at their table, laughing at Jay loudly. Jeff bit his lip.

"What the hell-" Jay stopped to turn around and look at his friends and abruptly stopped talking as soon as he saw Adam at his table. He look surprised for a second, before walking up to his friends. "Oh. Uh... Hey. Mr. Copeland. What are you," Adam smiled as Jay tried to collect himself, "doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Eating. Now-" Phil rolled his eyes and Jay cut him off, glaring.

"No really? I totally couldn't see that. Asshole." Jay glared at Phil, now twice as embarrassed. Jeff stood in between them, not sure what to say, and Adam's eyes were wide, not sure of what to say either.

Chris looked from Adam to his students and then back at Adam again, smirking. No, he wouldn't...

"So Adam why don't you introduce me to your... friends? Students?"

"Students." Adam looked at Chris seriously, barely shaking his head, hoping the boys wouldn't notice. Jay and Phil looked at Chris strangely for a second before Jeff spoke up, smiling.

"Jeff." Adam put his face in his palms, did Jeff just wink at Chris? And they way Chris was smiling back at him... He looked around the patio, glad that it was mostly empty.

Jay looked back and forth between Jeff and Chris, looking a little horrified, "Jay..."

Phil looked at Jeff and shook his head, "Do you make it a habit of asking the names of high school students? Fuck that."

Everyone looked at Phil, a little shocked and Jay rubbed his temples.

"What? It's fall break, he doesn't have any authority over me." He looked at Adam before turning around, "Now hurry up sluts, I'll be pissed if we miss the trailers." Jay looked at Adam apologetically before catching up to him, and Jeff gave Chris one last look before following. He waited until he was sure they couldn't hear him before looking back at Chris.

"I should've been a teacher." Chris lamented, taking a drink of his beer.

"What?" Adam looked at him, shocked.

"You have to hook me up with one of those kids."

Adam stared at Chris for a second in disbelief, "I'm their teacher, not their pimp! And no, no you shouldn't have been a teacher. The world is a better place because you are not a teacher."

"Oh come on Adam, I wasn't serious." Chris looked at him and Adam relaxed somewhat, sitting back in his chair. "They were cute though, especially the one with the colored hair."

Adam sighed again, "Jeff?"

"Yeah, but they other two weren't bad either. Well, maybe not the asshole-"

"Did you just call one of my students an asshole?"

"What, the other kid said it and he didn't tell me his name! Anyway he was pretty cute too. The one with the short hair. The non-asshole kid."

Adam tried not to laugh at that, "Jay?"

Chris leaned forward in his seat, "Yeah Jay, he was cute. He looked like he was happy to see you t-"

Adam sighed again, shaking his head, "He's sixteen."

"You know what they say, sixteen, looks eighteen, fucks like twenty-five."

Adam stared at him for a second, "Are we really talking about this? Why are we talking about this? You're going to get me arrested! And besides, you're married, why are you even thinking about this stuff?"

"My wife doesn't do anal." As if on cue their waitress was back, setting their food down on the table. Adam just stared at Chris, who smiled and thanked her before grabbing a slice of his pizza. He didn't want to look at her face.

"She had twins Adam, twins.. Do you know-"

"No Chris, and I really don't want to. You are seriously the worst person in the world. You're married with three kids, what are you going to do go to their parents house?" He took a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah maybe, because I'm not stupid enough to do it in our bed." Adam closed his eyes and didn't say anything, a low blow. "That's the difference between me and you, I'm not going to get caught."

Adam sighed, putting his pizza down, "Really? Come on. Chris-"

"Well it's not like either of your marriages would have worked out anyway, since you're gaaay." Chris felt the need to sing the last part for some reason, and Adam was once again glad they were the only ones out on the patio now.

"This is why I don't call you."

"But you said you were busy," Chris gave Adam an over the top frown before trying to change the subject, "At least you have hot students."

Adam laughed, grateful to be done talking about his personal life, "Are we back to this? Why don't you just go to the movies with them?"

"Maybe I will..." Chris sat up in his chair, "Jeff, JEFF!"

"Sit down you idiot! God, I can never take you anywhere." They both laughed and waited for the check, and Adam wondered if they would run into them at the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jay!"

Jay heard his brother call his name from somewhere in the house, but chose to ignore it. He was laying in bed watching tv and scratching his cat, Oscar, behind the ears as he laid on his stomach, purring. He hadn't left the house, or changed, in two days, lounging around the house in a sleeveless t-shirt and his boxers (sweatpants if he was downstairs watching tv) and was quite pleased with the way his fall break was going. He picked up his iphone that was next to him on the bed changing and checked the time, 7:40- 20 minutes until Smackdown came on and he had one new text message.

"Wannacomeover2nite?" His eyes scanned over the message and he shook his head. Why the hell did Jeff not use spaces? "Message received at 6:47... Oops." He was about to reply "no thanks" so he could continue lay around doing nothing when there was a knock at his door.

"Jay, Mom wants you to go to the store." Both Jay and Oscar looked towards the door, and Jay frowned before yelling back.

"What? Smackdown's going to be on in like 20 minutes!"

"Yeah she told you to go earlier but you didn't so you have to go now."

"Shit." Jay frowned, pushing the cat off of him and sitting up on his bed. She had asked him to go earlier while he was laying on the couch watching crappy daytime TV and at some point had totally forgotten, and there was no way he'd get away with putting it off again. Now that his older brother had moved out and Jay had gotten his license it meant he was the one who had to run to the store anytime someone needed something. It was fun at first but the novelty of finally being able to drive soon wore off and now he avoided it as much as possible.

"Alright, I'm going!" he yelled, grabbing his trackpants off the floor and slipping them on. He slipped his phone into his pocket and stuck his bare feet into his shoes, not bothering to put them on all the way or tie them, caving the backs of them in before hurrying downstairs so he'd be home in time.

"What do you need?" Jay asked impatiently, sticking out his hand to his mom as he got ready to bolt out the door.

"Milk, ice and a bag of peach rings." His mom answered, handing him and ten and Jay glared at his brother, rolling his eyes.

"Do we NEED ice at 8 o'clock at night? What do we need ice for?"

"Your head if you don't stop complaining. Just hurry up Jay, don't be such a smartass." Carol looked at her son and sighed, going back to watching tv with her husband. Jay frowned and grabbed his keys off the counter before heading out the door to the gas station up the street, the fastest place to get his shit and get out.

He drove up to the gas station, and two minutes later he had parked his crappy car (badly) next to a black mustang, pausing to admire it for a second before walking into the brightly lit mini-mart. Milk, peach rings and a two pound bag of ice (lime flavored, because that was the smallest one they had) were hastily grabbed, along with a red bull and a bag of doritos for his troubles. He set the ice on the ground, holding everything else awkwardly in his arms as he moved to the small line in front of the cashier.

Jay frowned as the one gas station attendant took forever to card someone that was buying cigarettes and tapped his foot impatiently. There was one other person in front of him, tall, with longe blonde hair- Jay felt his heart start to pound in his chest. He was wearing a black t-shirt, camo shorts and flip flops while holding a case of beer. Oh God, was he hallucinating? They'd only been on break for a week, and he'd joked about having major withdrawals but...

"Mr. Copeland?" He asked, biting his lip and hoping he hadn't just embarrassed himself. Sure enough, the guy in front of him turned around and Jay blushed, trying to be cool about it.

"Oh! What's up Jay?" Mr. Copeland asked, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face to get a good look at him. Suddenly, Jay regretted leaving the house in the clothes he'd been wearing for the last two days. And not doing his hair. Or showering.

"Buying stuff," he held up the stuff he had in his arms and looked at Mr. Copeland's case of beer, "You uh... going somewhere? Friday night, right?" His eyes moved from the beer in his hand to his feet- goddamn they were big. And he had a maple leaf tattoo on his foot! He looked back up at Mr. Copeland's face, trying not to look excited about seeing his feet.

"Oh," Mr. Copeland looked at him and laughed a little, "Yeah that's pretty much it." Jay smiled at him and Mr. Copeland smiled back before turning around, setting his beer on the counter and paying for it. The inside of his forearms were tattooed he noticed, and he could feel his heart flutter in his chest. Seeing him dressed in normal clothes was strange, but also amazing- he felt like he was getting to see a different side of him that no one else got to see. Well, no other students anyway.

"See you in three weeks." Jay almost jumped as Mr. Copeland turned around when he was finished smiling at waving at him before leaving. Jay smiled back and noticed for the first time that he probably hadn't shaved since the last day of school. He grinned, he still looked sexy as hell though, putting his stuff on the counter and paying for it. Thank god he had put off going to the store earlier, he thought, grabbing the bag of groceries and ice, walking through the automatic doors of the gas station. He threw everything into the backseat of his car, and was about to get in when he saw Mr. Copeland again, standing in front of the redbox machine.

"Have fun tonight." Jay laughed, giving him his best asshole smirk when Mr. Copeland turned around to look at him.

"Shut up, I could be bringing this somewhere." He waved the dvd he was holding at Jay menacingly, "You don't know! Don't make me give you homework over your break."

Jay laughed, and was about to shut his door when Mr. Copeland called out to him again.

"And don't hit my car!"

Jay closed the door, putting his hands on the wheel and staring forward. Oh shit. He looked over at the only car next to him, the black mustang, and started to sweat. Mr. Copeland laughed and put his keys in the door, making Jay bite his lip. It's not that he was a terrible driver but... okay, he was a terrible driver, and Phil took every available opportunity to remind him of it. Fucking Phil, it was all his fault that Jay doubted his own driving ability- everything was fine, he'd never been in an actual accident, his house was only three blocks away... He was totally over thinking this. He turned on the ignition, put the car in reverse and...

"Oh fuck!"

Peeled out of the space, scaring the shit out of Mr. Copeland and making him almost drop his beer as he leaned back into the side of his car. Fuck fuck fuck, Jay thought to himself, don't look at him, don't look at him, just go! He fishtailed out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you almost ran over Mr. Copeland." Jeff said, brushing a good amount of bleach over Jay's short almost-brown hair.

"Shut up!" Jay snapped, trying not to move his head, "It's not like I almost ran him over, I just... scared him is all." After the everything that had happened at the gas station he had sped home, dropped off his Mom's stuff and then drove over to Jeff's to tell him what happened. Jeff had opened the door with his hair all up and in foils with dye in them, and at some point while they were watching Smackdown Jay had decided to let him dye his hair- only blonde of course, but still. "That's not the important part of the story- the important thing is he has a maple leaf tattoo on his foot. And his feet were huge. And he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, putting the rest of the bleach in Jay's hair and putting a pink showercap over the top of his head, "This is going to be so sick when it's done. And should you really be saying something about shorts and a t-shirt man? How long have you been wearing those pants."

"That's not what I was talking about!" Jay frowned, turning around in the stool he was sitting on so Jeff could do his hair, "I hate you sometimes, you know that? I just meant it was awesome to see him in like... non teacher clothes." He bit his lip, thinking about how lame that probably sounded. Jeff put a hand on his shoulder before sitting down next to him on the floor of his room.

"Man I hear ya. And I know why you were looking at his feet."

"The size of your feet has nothing to do with the size of your dick, it's been scientifically proven. Dick size is usually proportionate to how tall you are though..." They looked at each other, trying not to laugh and failing when Jeff snorted, making them both laugh.

"Man if you really like him why don't you do something about it?" Jeff asked after they had calmed down a bit.

"Do something?" Jay looked at him like he was crazy, "Like what? There's nothing I can do. It's just a stupid... thing."

"Man you know what you should do? Get tutoring after school, you know like in the movies..."

"Dude, nothing EVER happens like it does in the movies!"

"Well at the very least you could spend some time alone with him, learn more about him," Jeff pulled off one of the foils in his hair, checking to see how blue his hair was. Jay watched him, staring at the blue strands as he thought about it. "And then he'll be like 'Jay you want some extra credit? How about you work on your oral-'"

Jay stopped him before he could finish. "You know, every time I think 'That's a good idea Jeff' and feel bad for thinking you're dumb, you go and say something that reminds me that oh, I was right. You are dumb."

Jeff shrugged, "Whatever man, I'ma go wash this out of my hair, you can do yours after." Jay watched him leave the room, and thought about what he had said. Maybe he was onto something...


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think he'll notice?" Jay asked, trying to look up at his hair and failing as he walked with Jeff to their sixth period. Jeff looked from his slightly grown out blonde hair down to his face.

"Yeah man, he'll notice, it looks sick. Haven't you ever heard 'Blondes have more fun'?"

Jay stopped walking for a minute, giving Jeff his most serious expression before walking on. "I don't even know what to say about that." He could feel his heart beating faster as they got closer to Mr. Copeland's room- this was what he'd been waiting for all day, the reason he'd got up that morning. "So what do they say about guys with..." He turned his head to look at Jeff, "Blue and kinda green and... blonde hair?"

"There's only one guy with blue green blonde hair, and that's me. And I have the most fun." Jeff grinned and Jay couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head as he opened the door to the classroom.

As soon as they walked in the door Jay turned to look at Mr. Copeland's desk, frowning and rolling his eyes at what he saw. Five of the girls in his class stood around his desk, leaning forward to show off their tits and telling him all about their break. He was nodding at actually seemed halfway interested in what they were talking about, which annoyed Jay to no end.

Jeff put a hand on Jay's shoulder, "Man don't worry about it, let's just find seats. He'll see it later." His hand slid off Jay's shoulder as walked towards some empty seats on the other side of the classroom and Jay followed, frowning and taking the seat in front of Jeff.

Jay turned sideways in his seat to talk to Jeff, looking at Mr. Copeland's desk. This happened all the time, tons of girls had crushes on him, and he could see why. His class was actually tolerable, and he was funny, not to mention really fucking hot... tall, nice hair... He frowned again, reaching into his backpack to pull out his permission slip for the hockey team.

"What's that man?" Jeff asked as he sat the paper on his desk, sliding it around on the surface.

"Permission slip. I'm going to be missing most of sixth period every time we have an away game." Jay looked back over at Mr. Copeland. "I have to get it signed to make sure it's okay and that my grades are good for this class." Why did he have to have this as his last class on Fridays?

"Man what!" Jeff looked sad, and Jay was taken aback for a second, "If you're gone who am I gonna sleep behind?"

"You could ask Phil," Jay laughed looking at the door as it opened again and Phil walked in, looking pissed off like he always did. They hadn't actually seen each other yet since there was no lunch on minimum days, and they didn't have any other classes together. His jaw dropped as he watched Phil walk over to where they were sitting.

"What's up sluts?" Phil asked, grinning and dropping his backpack next to the desk he'd taken next to Jay's. Jay looked up at him, specifically at his now long BLONDE hair and frowned.

"What?" Phil looked down at Jay, confused and a little irritated.

"You bleached your hair." Jay glared and Phil shrugged at him, sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah and? So did you. Mine looks better." Phil smirked.

"Fuck you, I did this two weeks ago. I hate you, you... hair copier."

"Goddamn Jay, who the fuck are you, the hair police? What, are you afraid you won't stand out now?" He grinned and looked over at Mr. Copeland's desk and Jay glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up you dick!" Jay hissed, checking to see that Mr. Copeland hadn't heard before turning to glare at Phil again, who was rolling his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, if I had known you'd get this pissy about it I wouldn't have done it! Or maybe I would have done it sooner." He laughed, and Jay shook his head.

Jeff looked between them and shook his head, "You mean you haven't seen each other in two weeks? Where have you been?" Jay looked at Jeff before looking back at Phil.

"Yeah that's right, what the hell happened to you?" Jay asked, feeling a little bad for not realizing sooner. He hoped nothing serious had happened.

"Working, got a job at a laboratory." Phil shrugged.

"What? A laboratory?" Jay and Jeff looked at Phil is disbelief, "Are you still working there?"

"No, I got fired for poor conduct and work ethic." The bell rang and he turned in his seat, watching Mr. Copeland walk to the front of the classroom, starting to write on the overhead.

"The fuck does poor conduct and work ethic mean?" Jay asked, not noticing that the bell had rang and that everyone had stopped talking.

"Poor conduct and work ethic means talking during my class." Adam smiled at him and Jay sunk into his chair, "Just because you went blonde over the break doesn't mean you have to act like it."

Jay blushed a little as some of the class laughed, shaking his head when Jeff leaned forward on his desk and whispered to him.

"Man I told you he'd notice."

The rest of the class went by quickly, with Mr. Copeland talking about the rest of the quarter and talking about break, just like in his other classes. With fifteen minutes left in their forty-five minute class, Mr. Copeland went back to his desk and let everyone catch up, telling everyone to get it all out of their system before the next class. Jay grabbed his paper from on top of his desk and walked over to get it signed.

"What's up Barbie?" Mr. Copeland asked, smiling and looking up at Jay as he stood in front of his desk.

"Uh..." Jay looked down at Mr. Copeland, confused, "Did you just- Did you just call me Barbie?"

"Yeah," Mr. Copeland looked at him, rolling his pen between his fingers, "You know the blonde hair, the eyes."

Jay's stared at him, not sure of how to respond- one the one hand he had said something about his hair AND his eyes. On the other, he had just called him Barbie.

"The vacant expression..." Mr. Copeland laughed, holding up his phone so Jay could see himself in its refection.

Jay held in the "fuck you" that almost slipped out, instead smirking back at him, "Is that what you did all break, watch Scrubs dvds that you got from the redbox? Before you went and partied of course."

Mr. Copeland frowned, glaring and taking the paper from Jay's hands, "So what did you need, brat?" he scanned the paper and looked up at Jay, "So you're going to be missing my class?"

"Yeah..." Jay bit his lip, wishing it was one of his other classes. As much as he blushed and got mad about it during class, he loved the attention.

"I'll sign it, but only because I want our hockey team to win this year and they need a good goalie." He said, looking down as he signed the paper, missing Jay turning completely red. "Don't let your grades slip though, okay?"

"Y- yeah." Jay said taking his permission slip, "Thanks." Mr. Copeland smiled at him and he smiled back, hoping he wasn't still red, and went back to his desk. He talked to Phil and Jeff for the rest of the period, thinking about what Mr. Copeland had said to him. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as the bell rang and got his stuff slowly, walking with Phil and Jeff to the door before stopping and turning to them.

"One second guys." He took a deep breath and walked back over to Mr. Copeland's desk.

"Need anything else Barbie?" Mr. Copeland asked him, grabbing his own things to go home. He could feel Jeff and Phil's eyes on the back of his head, wondering what he was going to do.

"So about not letting my grades drop," Jay bit his lip, it was now or never. "I need to keep them up to stay on the team, and I know I already have a C in your class so... do you think you could tutor me?" He hoped Mr. Copeland would ignore the fact that he only had a C because he was too lazy to do his homework everyday.

Mr. Copeland looked at him, surprised, and Jay tried not to laugh at his expression. "Like after school?"

"Well yeah... not on Fridays obviously or when I have practice." Jay bit his lip, he hadn't heard of him tutoring anyone but it said on the syllabus that he would. He could practically feel Jeff grinning at him, and he tried not to smile about it.

"Yeah, of course. I uh... so Tuesdays and Thursdays then? We can go over whatever you miss and I can help you out." Mr. Copeland scratched the back of his head and Jay tried not to look like he was going to die from excitement.

"Yeah... so like, next week then?" Jay asked, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, getting ready to leave with Phil and Jeff.

"Yeah. After school starting next week then." Mr. Copeland smiled at him and Jay grinned back, closing his eyes and mouthing "YES" at Phil and Jeff when he turned around. He had no idea where this would go, but at least it was going somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jay!"

Jay turned his head and stumbled forward as Phil ran up to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and almost taking him to the floor. School had just ended, and he was walking with Jeff to the other end of campus, toward the parking lot.

"You dick, I almost fell!" Jay said, pushing Phil off of him and rolling his eyes.

"I know," Phil laughed and Jeff shook his head, "So you need a ride?"

"No, I have tutoring today, remember?"

Phil stopped walking and stared at Jay, "Seriously? You're seriously going to do this."

Jay turned around, putting his thumbs underneath the straps of his backpack to relieve some of it's weight, "What are you talking about? Yeah I'm going to do it."

"You don't need tutoring, and you know it." Phil rolled his eyes, irritated. "Are you really going to listen to," he looked at Jeff, "this idiot?"

"Yeah he's going to listen to me." Jeff glared at Phil who tried not to laugh at him. Jay shook his head at after a second Jeff snapped, "And I'm not an idiot!"

"How old is he anyway? It's not like-"

"Thirty-six." Jeff answered matter-of-factly, "And he's single. Jay found his facebook."

Phil stared at Jeff for a second before looking at Jay, clearly disappointed.

"Goddamnit Jeff." Jay said, closing his eyes, his face pink with embarrassment. "Yeah so I looked him up on facebook, who fucking cares? It's not like anything is going to happen."

Jeff looked between them and Jay bit his lip before he turned around, walking to Mr. Copeland's class. He shook his head at Phil and mouthed "Don't be a dick" before taking his spot walking next to Jay again.

"Don't let Phil being an asshole get to you." Jeff, started, but Phil cut him off, catching up to them and walking on Jay's other side.

"I'm not being an asshole! I'm just being realistic here while you get his hopes up." Phil looked into Jay's eyes, "But if he's thirty-six _why_ is he going to be with a sixteen year old?"

"Sex for one." Jeff said, completely seriously and Jay laughed a little, shocked. "Every thirty-six year old guy wants to be with a sixteen year old!"

"Wow Jeff," Phil shook his head, "That's just great. Really fucking great. You're condoning that someone use Jay for his body. You're condoning _pedophilia_."

Jay rolled his eyes, trying to ignore both of them and just get to the classroom.

"Man what? He's not a kid! Sixteen is almost an adult anyway, it's legal everywhere else. You know the age on consent in Germany is twelve?"

"I'm not even going to ask how or _why_ you know that, but I can't say that I'm surprised."

"Oh and what does that mean? And I said for one. For two, Jay is funny and has a good personality, and he'll see that once Jay lures him in with those pink-"

"Alright!" Jay stopped where the path they were walking on split to go to the building where Mr. Copeland's room was. "Shut up both of you!"

Both Jeff and Phil looked at Jay, surprised.

"I think he's hot and everything but it's just fucking tutoring. You're both blowing this way out of proportion!" Jay breathed out, "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow alright?" He turned and walked to the classroom, waving but not turning around as they both said bye to him.

"See look what you did man, now he's all pissed off at both of us." Jeff said, shaking his head as he watched Jay pause before putting his hand on handle of the door to Mr. Copeland's room. "But maybe that's good. He looks good when he's all pissy..."

"Jeff," Phil looked at him in disbelief, "Shut the hell up."

* * *

Jay let out a nervous breath before pulling open the door and stepping into Mr. Copeland's classroom, freezing up as he stood in the doorway. He looked around at all the empty desks and chairs before turning to his teacher.

"Umm... where should I sit? In my normal seat?" He asked, watching as Mr. Copeland looked at him, stopping whatever he had been doing.

"You can sit wherever you want, Barbie." Mr. Copeland smirked at him and Jay bit his lip nervously.

"So..." Jay trailed off as Mr. Copeland stared at him.

"Why don't you come sit in my lap? I've got something for you."

Jay shook his head, still staring at the door with his hand on it. Shit, he thought to himself, _I should be going in here with lower expectations_. He pulled the door of the classroom open for real this time stepping in and waving at Mr. Copeland.

"So..." He tried not to let his mind wander, "Where should I sit?"

"Sit wherever you want, Barbie." Mr. Copeland said as he looked up at him, and Jay just stared for a second turning red, before taking a seat in the back near his desk.

The first fifteen minutes were quiet as Jay finished up his homework from the other day, berating himself for taking a seat directly in front of Mr. Copeland's desk so he couldn't turn around and look at him. In a way it was good because he actually finished his work but he was also wondering what he was going to do afterward. Would he just check it over and then they'd be done? Had he somehow fucked this up already?

"Jay, you mind if I put on some tunes?"

Jay turned around when he heard his name and was about to answer when he noticed that his teacher had rolled up the sleeves of his black button shirt up to his elbows, exposing his tattooed forearms. He realized he had probably been gawking at them and he quickly looked to Mr. Copeland's face. He was about to say something when Jay, smirked at him.

"Sorry about that, I was just shocked somebody still said 'tunes'. Yeah ok." He grinned as his teacher glared at him.

"Hey you know what? I'm your teacher, you can't make fun of me!" He shook his head, looking at his computer screen and turning on his music. Jay turned back around at his paper, telling himself not to get excited over what music his teacher listened to.

But how could he not? He thought as "The Four Horseman" started playing- Mr. Copeland was so awesome. He was hot, he was tattooed, he was funny, he listened to metal... Jay sighed, he was single. Like Phil said though, not that it mattered. He looked from the textbook on the desk to the paper full of questions he'd just answered, he had to tell him he was done or he would look like an idiot for taking that long to finish. Jay didn't even notice when Mr. Copeland turned the music down.

"Sorry it was so loud, it's routine." Jay turned around in his seat as it registered in his brain that his teacher was actually talking to him, "After school when no one's here I just crank it up, grade papers, think of new ways to torture you guys." Mr. Copeland smiled at him and all he could do was nod his head dumbly in agreement. "So what do you usually do after school?"

"Uhh..." Jay scratched the back of his head, in disbelief that he was now shooting the shit with the teacher he'd had a crush on but never really talked to, "Hand out with Phil and Jeff."

"What? You mean you don't go home and do your homework?" Mr. Copeland looked at him seriously, and Jay felt his heart race, nervous. "I'm just kidding Jay," he laughed, and Jay sighed, feeling stupid. "You almost done there?"

"Yeah, I finished already." Jay answered, watching as Mr. Copeland took his hair down, putting his black hair tie around his wrist, his blonde hair falling around his shoulders. _Holy shit_. When he walked over to the desk in front of him it was almost in slow motion, and Jay blushed as he sat backwards in the chair to look over his work.

Jay looked into Adam's face as he looked down at his paper, his green eyes, his high cheekbones, his long blonde hair... He was so close he could smell his shampoo, along with the cologne he was wearing.

Mr. Copeland looked up at him and Jay blushed again, "Looks like you're done so I guess you can get going." He put a hand on Jay's shoulder and Jay almost forgot to breathe, "Next time I'll have more planned to help you out, ok?"

Jay stared at him, totally spacing out and only thinking about his hand on him.

"Jay?"

Jay blinked, "Uh, where are we going?"

"I'm going home," Adam laughed at Jay resisted the urge to run out of the classroom embarrassed. "I assume that's where you're going?"

"Y-yeah." Jay nodded, trying to laugh it off, "Long day and everything." He shoved his books and his folder into his backpack before walking out the door, waving at Mr. Copeland as he left.

* * *

"So what are you doing today?"

Jay turned to look at Mr. Copeland as he did his work- he'd been coming in after school for a couple of weeks now, and talking to him had gotten considerably easier. He usually came in and finished his homework and went over whatever he'd be missing if he had a game that Friday. Mr. Copeland usually talked to him while he was working making things take longer, not that Jay minded. At all.

"Just going to the gym with Phil I think." Jay answered tapping his pencil on the desk.

Adam frowned, "What? Going to the gym? Really?"

"Yeah..." Jay gave him a weird look, "What the hell is 'Really?' supposed to mean?"

"No I mean- I don't know, you're young, your in good shape..." Mr. Copeland trailed off, and Jay tried not to laugh.

"Just because _you_ don't go to the gym." Jay smirked, and Mr. Copeland looked at him defensively.

"Hey, I go to the gym... sometimes." Jay snorted at him and Mr. Copeland frowned, crumpling up a paper on his desk and throwing it at him, just barely missing his head.

"I hope you know that was your test from yesterday, and now you've failed it." Mr. Copeland glared at him, and Jay couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

"Shut up Adam!" Jay laughed as Adam teased him, before realizing what he had just called him. Shit shit shit, he thought to himself staring at Mr. Copeland awkwardly. Not only was he not sure his teacher would be cool with it, but _Mr. Copeland had never actually told him what his first name was._

"Uhh..." Jay looked at his teacher awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. Mr. Copeland blinked at him from his desk, not even realizing what had just happened before shaking his head and laughing.

"Only after school Jay," Jay nodded and tried not to seem excited even though on the inside he was dying, "And don't let anyone else hear you say it. I have a reputation to keep."

Jay blushed a little, "Okay Mr. Copeland... err, Adam."

* * *

"So..."

Jay looked up at Mr. Copeland as he was doing his work- since they'd started talking more after school he had started sitting in either the desk in front of him or the one next to him sometimes, looking over his work or just talking with him about movies or music or what they were doing this weekend.

"Yeah?" Jay asked, smiling as he stopped writing. Mr. Copeland's hair was down and he was wearing a white button shirt, and smelled good as always. He felt so luck to get extra time with him like this...

"Not that it's any of my business but are you and Phil?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jay stared at him for a a second, thinking about what he had just been asked. "Me and Phil?" It took a second for it to register. "What? Me and Phil? No! Why would you even think that?" He looked at Mr. Copeland like he was crazy.

Mr. Copeland looked at him like he was trying not to laugh, but didn't say anything, and Jay thought back to all the times he's joked about having Phil suck his dick, and how many of those times had been while they were in class together, on top of how close the were. He sort of saw why people could get the wrong idea... sort of.

"You heard all that?" Jay put his face in his palms and Adam laughed at him. "No, nothing like that. Phil isn't..." he stopped, biting his lip and turning bright red. "I mean- I'm single. Available." He looked at his teacher awkwardly for a second, he should have kept his face in his hands. Fuck, he felt so stupid.

"Uh... What about you?" He asked, trying to shift the focus of the conversation off of himself. He wasn't sure that he really wanted, or was ready, to hear the answer to his question.

"Well, I've been married twice..." Adam started, and Jay held his breath.

"Third times the charm?" Jay asked, trying not to sound like he cared that much about it.

"Well, it took two realize that wasn't what I wanted." Jay stared at him in shock, not exactly sure about what he was talking about,

"Being married?" Jay managed to squeak out, his heart racing as Adam laughed.

"Let's just say I stopped chasing skirts." Mr. Copeland shook his head and Jay just stared mouth open, completely shocked. "Sorry, I hope that wasn't weird." He looked gave Jay a small half smile, "It's easier to joke around about it though. And I am single."

Jay just nodded at him, blue eyes still wide.

"I guess we should get back to work." Adam sighed and Jay stared at him before slowly regaining his ability to speak.

"Oh yeah... I should be doing this, huh?" He looked down at his half finished paper.

"Well, we can keep talking if you want." Adam smiled at him and Jay felt his heart racing again. "And don't worry about all that stuff with Phil, when I was in high school I was like that with my best friend too. We were dorks."

"It's kind of weird thinking about you in high school." Jay said without thinking, doodling on the inside of his paper.

"Why, because I'm old?" Adam glared at him and Jay laughed, comfortable enough now to know that he was messing with him.

"Yeah that and... I don't know, you seem like, awesome..." Jay trailed off, biting his lip and hoping that he didn't sound stupid. He looked into Adam's eyes.

"No, I was definitely not awesome. I was like 6'2" and weighed 160- I looked like a tree. And I had a mullet, it was horrible." Adam shook his head and Jay laughed at him, staring at his lips and his perfect teeth while he told him about what it was like for him in high school. As awkward as his experience sounded Jay still wished that he'd gone to high school with him instead.


	6. Hot for Student

Title: Hot for Student

Rating: NC-17

Warnings AU, slash, fap, major age difference

Disclaimer: This isn't real.

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Jay Reso, but really more like Adam/Adam, lol

Summary: Adam thinks about his favorite student.

Notes: Chantelle and I were talking about doing matching fap fics for the month of May, in the HFT!verse :) We didn't get them done in time but who cares, right? Anyway this is my side of the fap, and it would obviously take place a little later in the story, about mid way through Chapter 6 (which I am currently in the middle of writing) It's just some fun fap, enjoy it people!

* * *

Adam tossed his keys onto the table, closing the door of his apartment and leaning back against it. He ran a hand through his hair, replaying what had just transpired over and over in his mind. God, had he really been about to do that with on of his students? He closed his eyes and saw blue eye and parted pink lips and quickly shook his head to clear it. He opened his and and stared up at the ceiling- shower. A shower would clear his mind.

He unbuttoned his shirt on the way to his bedroom, discarding it on the floor by his bed along with his belt and black dress pants. He flicked on the light in the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam fill his small bathroom before he stepped in. He put his hands on the counter, running a hand over his forehead and through his long hair before staring at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand through his beard, looking closely at his face, his cheeks, the wrinkles around his eyes... He is painfully aware of how old he is, and he winced a little at the thought before stepping into the shower.

The hot water felt good against his skin and he started to relax, sighing and rolling his shoulders back. _I didn't do anything_, he thought to himself, _so why am I feeling guilty? _He squirted a handful of shampoo into his hand. Nothing happened.

"You know what they say, sixteen, looks eighteen, fucks like twenty-five."

Adam groaned as he heard Chris' words in his head, damn him. He shampooed a little more vigorously, his fingers pushing hard against his scalp- it was all his fault for putting these thoughts in his head. It was that day at the Pizza Kitchen the he had said something about Jay being interested in him. He sighed, leaning his head back under the water, thinking about it. Was Jay even really interested? This whole... thing had started after he'd started tutoring him after school, after the whole thing with Chris. Was he taking advantage of one of he students? He thought about what had happened after school that day.

The look on Jay's face when he'd put a hand on his shoulder, the way he held his breath, eyes half lidded and lips parted as he looked up at him expectantly. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, thinking about what would have happened. Fuck, Adam thought, sliding a soapy hand over his cock. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want him, the feel of his soft pink lips pressed against him, moaning as he slid his tongue into his mouth.

Adam closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall of the shower, slowly stroking himself. They way he looked at him, the thought of running his hands over his tight body... Adam bit his lip, he was probably a virgin too. He groaned thinking about it, about Jay in the shower with him, his skin slick with water and soap, his pants and moans filling the small room.

"Ah... Mr. Copeland it feels so good..." Adam felt his eyes roll back, stomach tightening as he imagined Jay calling his name as he fucked him, his ass so tight around him. He pumped his hand faster over his cock, Jay bucking his hips against him, begging him for more of his cock... He groaned, feeling his whole body tense up as hot come spilling over his stomach and hand, his knees getting weak. He put a hand against the wall of the shower, trying to catch his breath, a fresh wave of guilt washing over him.

Had he really just thought that about one of his students? He looked down, water running through his hair and down his face. He breathed out, turning off the shower- he wasn't going to think about it. As long as he kept it all in his head everything would be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little thing I wrote in about 10 minutes today after Jay tweeted about loving Red Dead Redemption- and also as a small apology for not writing lately... I've had guests staying at our house for the last 3 weeks and my friend won't be gone until Sunday, making writing anything long (or smutty) impossible. I have lots of things started though, and ideas written down so expect lots of updates from Monday on! :)

Takes place at some point during HFT; no warnings except for bad, bad jokes! lol

Oh and thank you all so much for all the great reviews **3**

* * *

_I think of all the education that I've missed_

_But then my homework was never quite like this!_

Jay bit his lip, he could feel his face turning bright red, and he tried to concentrate on what Adam was telling him. He nodded and looked down at his history book and tried so hard not to think about what song had come up while Mr. Copeland was helping him go over what would be on his mid term. Oh God.

_Ow! Got it bad,_

_Got it bad,_

_Got it bad,_

_I'm hot for teacher!_

_I've got it bad, so bad_

_I'm hot for teacher!_

Adam slowly looked up from the page he was reviewing and looked at Jay, his green eyes wide and they both stared at each other for a second before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Jay, just hurry up and pick!"

"What?" Jay said, jumping a little at Phil's voice in his ear.

"Man we're waiting on you Jay, those cattle aren't going to protect themselves."

"Those cattle aren't... Just shut up Jeff. If I was in the same room as you right now I'd punch you." Jay laughed as Phil and Jeff argued while he picked his weapon loadout, going with long range and waiting for their mission to load up.

"So what were you getting all distracted over man? How did your tutoring go today?" He could practically hear Jeff grinning through his microphone.

"Good," Jay answered, shooting some cattle rustlers.

"You practice any of those orals skills?" Jeff asked, making Phil sigh loudly.

"Jeff just concentrate on watching the damn cows instead of on how Jay wants Mr. Copeland to raid his carriage."

Jeff snorted and Jay shook his head a little, popping one of the cattle rustlers at the top of the basin in the face. "I hate you guys, I hate you so much."

"What, so you're saying you don't want him to wrangle your horse?"

"You don't want to make a run for his borders?"

The only time Jeff and Phil didn't fight was when they were double teaming him. He tried not to laugh, blushing as he thought about earlier again. "I would totally ride him into the sunset."


	8. Chapter 8

"Did... did you dye your hair?"

Jay looked up from his history textbook and gave Adam a confused look. "What?"

"Your hair, it's..." Adam motioned with his hands for emphasis, "blonde."

"Yeah? It's always been blonde." Jay looked at him like he was crazy.

"No it hasn't! At the beginning of the year it was brown! And what I meant was it's really blonde. Like platinum blonde now."

Jay's pen slid out of his hand and onto the pages of his book as he leaned back in his chair, cracking his neck. "In a good way?" He asked as Adam looked away from the little bit of tight stomach above his belt as his shirt came up.

"Yeah, I mean-" He wasn't quite sure how to answer that, so he changed the subject, "So do you dye it yourself or...?"

"No, Jeff always does it for me. I guess it came out more blonde because we were messing around waiting for it and lost track of time..."

_"I'm so bored." Jay frowned, sitting on Jeff's fluffy bed in a big t-shirt and his underwear, "What are we going to do to pass the time?"_

_"Pillowfight?" Jeff grinned as he sat next to Jay, grabbing a fluffy white pillow from the head of the bed._

_"Good idea!" Jay laughed, grabbing a pillow and smacking Jeff with it, bouncing on the mattress as they hit each other, giggling hysterically. Jeff got one last hit in before dropping his pillow next to him on the bed, putting his hands on Jay's shoulders and pushing him down into the blankets, straddling his hips. Soft white feathers fell around them from the pillows._

_"I know something else we could do to pass the time," Jeff purred, making Jay blush underneath him._

"Damn Adam, you're not even pretending to listen to me."

Adam blinked and smiled at Jay, trying to look apologetic. _Damnit, this was not good._

"And you complain about me not listening to you." Jay rolled his eyes and Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"That's during class, you're supposed to be listening to your teachers! Plus I'm not standing in front of the class talking about dying my hair, Barbie."

"Whatever, you were the one who asked." Jay blushed a little, looking away for a second. "What were you thinking about then?" He ran his tongue over his lower lip and Adam couldn't look away.

"Uh..." Adam looked from his moist lips up into his blue eyes and his mind drew a blank. What was he supposed to be talking about? God, they way Jay licked his lips was so distracting, and what was worse is he did it all the time. Was he doing it on purpose? Wait, what was he supposed to be talking about? What he was thinking about? Pillow fights? Big t-shirts? Fluffy bed?

"So what did you think of the game last night?" Nice save!

"What game?" Jay narrowed his eyes.

"You know, any of them. Did you catch any of the games last night?"

"It's football season, last night was Wednesday." Jay bit his lip, almost looked like he was embarrassed for him, "Sundays and Mondays bro."

Crap. It was football season and Adam knew that, and now he just looked like an idiot, possibly a pervert idiot that thought of his students having pillowfights! He needed to say something, _anything_ to change the subject...

"Well you're a nerd." Adam smirked. _That'll show him._

"What?" Jay frowned, "I'm not a nerd, you're a nerd!"

"Yeah you are," Adam grinned, having turned the tables, "You know when every game is on, you know every team, if it's not hockey, it's football, if it's not football it's baseball, if it's not baseball, it's tennis, you know every player, you're always looking up little nerd facts on your phone and you play fantasy football."

"I don't play fantasy football!"

"Yeah but you didn't deny anything else, see! You're a nerd." Adam laughed at Jay as he blushed and stammered to defend himself, trying not to think about how cute he was when he did.

* * *

"And section one," Adam licked his finger to turn Jay's book a few pages, "through section four. That's all going to be on the test next Monday. You have any questions?" He watched as Jay flipped through, his eyes skimming the pages. Jay didn't say anything for a minute, and Adam's eyes wandered from his face to the tight gray t-shirt he was wearing.

"Like all of it or just the highlighted parts?" Jay looked up from his book at him and licked his lips.

"Here, let me see." Adam got up from the desk in front of Jay and moved next to him, putting a hand on his back and looking over his shoulder. Concentrating was difficult when he could see Jay staring at him out of the corner of his eye, feel his toned back beneath the thin layer of t-shirt, the clean smell of his skin, his wet tongue running over his lip...

"Yeah don't worry about this," he turned to look at Jay, whose face was inches away and suddenly the lesson wasn't so important anymore. He looked from his clear blue eyes to moist pink lips and leaned forward-

"JAY!" Phil kicked open the door and Jay almost jumped out of his chair, but Adam kept his cool, standing and moving his hand from Jay's back to rest on his desk. "Hurry up! You said you'd be done 5 minutes ago!" He turned to Adam and nodded, "Sorry for busting in Mr. Copeland, but I gotta return the car."

"Well, we'll continue where we left off Thursday." Jay looked up him, his cheeks pink and he opened his mouth to say something, but looked like he changed his mind. Adam closed his eyes, thinking about what he had just said.

"Hurrrry up." Phil tapped his foot as Jay slid all his books and papers into his backpack, before walking over to the door and following him out, kicking him as he did so.

Adam just stared at the door as it closed behind them.

* * *

"So..." Jay locked eyes with Adam, licking his lips nervously, "Are we going to continue where we left off?" He was standing in front of Adam's desk- he had chosen to forgo sitting with Jay that day to try and avoid... something happening between them. After the last tutoring session, and the last several nights alone in his room, he couldn't trust himself.

"I..." Adam felt his mouth go dry, "I think we went over all that already, right?"

Jay blinked, and looked down at his converse for a second before looking back up at him. "Yeah, sorry. Forgot." He looked over at his computer screen, avoiding Jay's eyes until he saw him take the seat closest to his desk, sitting backwards in his chair. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Jay tapped his pen on the chair he was sitting in.

"So," Jay scratched the back of his neck, "I know you said you were married and it didn't work out but... when was your last boyfriend?"

Adam's eyes widened in surprise and Jay laughed a little, embarrassed, "I mean, like... hey you asked about me and Phil! You can tell me. Unless it's like fifty guys, then lie to me and tell me something normal."

Adam shook his head, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well you asked me about it, it's only fair." Jay stared at him for a second, "My god you did, didn't you? Fifty guys."

"No I didn't..." Adam looked away for a second, wondering why he was about to talk to Jay about this, "It's actually the opposite. Never had one."

"What... really?" Jay sounded sincerely shocked, "I thought you said you were..."

"Look," Adam pulled his hair out of it's bun and ran his fingers through it, "I got my second divorce two years ago. I haven't dated anyone since, but I haven't been alone." He tried not to laugh as he watched the gears click in Jay's head.

"Sooo," Jay bit his lip, and Adam's eyes followed him as he walked over to his desk, leaning against it- something he often did when he came over to ask Adam about something, but this time... Jay's toned biceps were at eye level, and Adam looked for a second before meeting Jay's eyes.

"Yes Jay?"

"Have you just been busy or... you just haven't found the right guy?" Jay looked into Adam's eyes, holding his breath and hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"I guess I just haven't cared enough to really pursue a relationship with anyone. Haven't had that chemistry with someone yet." He looked up at Jay, smiling a little, "What about you, you haven't found the right guy?"

A blush quickly spread across Jay's cheeks and his knuckles were white on the side of Adam's desk, "I," his let out a breath that was almost shaky before tried again, "I-"

_Damn him for being so cute when he's embarrassed._

Jay's eyes rolled back as Adam stood, looking down at his soft lips before sliding a hand to the back of his head and pulling him close, moaning as their lips touched and Adam slid his tongue into his mouth. His hands fisted in the back of Adam's black button shirt as he let him take full control, pushing his back into the desk almost painfully as he ravaged his mouth.

Adam willed himself to pull away, taking a deep breath before taking a step back and look at Jay, face flushed and lips slightly swollen, leaning back against his desk.

"What... why'd you stop?" Jay looked at him with half lidded eyes and Adam resisted the urge to finish what he had started.

"Because," Adam ran a hand through his hair to calm himself down, "We can't do it here. We can't ever do it here." Jay watched as he looked around frantically on his desk, stopping when he found a pen. He ripped a sheet of paper out of his printer tray and scribbled his address on it, before handing it to Jay.

"My address. Come over tomorrow after your game." He couldn't believe he was doing this, couldn't believe he was this desperate, but there was no turning back now.

Jay nodded and grabbed his backpack before coming to stand in front of his teacher again, looking unsure of himself, before licking his lips and putting an arm around Adam's neck to pull him in for another wet kiss. He pressed himself against Adam's body, dropping his bag at his side when Adam's hands slid around his waist and down to cup his ass before pulling away.

"Okay, okay. Going. Fuck I feel like my dick is gonna bust out of my pants." Adam laughed a little and so did Jay, face flushed going in for another kiss before picking up his bag. "Tomorrow." He straightened out his shirt and jeans before heading out the door.

Adam closed his eyes and leaned back against his desk, _tomorrow_.


End file.
